what is love?
by Anne Bellatrix Riddle
Summary: A little girl who knows neither of her parents, starts her life on her own. her own little quest for blood. find out secrets she would rather wish would have stayed covered up.


Chapter 1 The Engagement

The wind whistled across the grass, a song I love to hear. It blows hard, a sound that used to scare my sister, Cissy. It never scared me though, I loved it.

Harder and harder the wind blows, and the faster it goes the better the song gets. Its like the music they play in the movies right before the best part, right before the person dies. Its beautiful, the best sound next to my dark lord's voice and the sound of screaming anyway.

I was not yet wed and my little sister was planning on marrying that Malfoy boy. Of course I had to marry first but my dark lord hadn't shown any interest in marrying. Well not until the other day, he had brought up marriage and now I'm to marry Lestrange. Rodolphus Lestrange.

{memory}

I appeared at Riddle manor, my dark lord had called me here. It was Wormtail who answered the door as usual.

"How… how may I… I help y…you?" I enjoyed the way he quivered in fear.

"Where is the dark lord Wormtail? He wanted a word with me."

"Right this way."

He lead me right to my dark lord, who was already sitted at the table. I sat opposite of him.

"My lord, you wished to see me." I shuddered at the adoration in my voice.

I'll admit I loved the man who sat across the table from me. He was exciting, dark, frightening and very handsome. A smile crept up at the edge of his lips and I knew that he had heard it in my voice as well.

"Yes, Bella. Bellatrix your younger sister is to be married is she not?"

I was shocked. Of course he would know about my sisters engagement. The black family had supported the dark lord ever since he started to gain power. Well except for my stupid sister, Andromeda. Filthy blood-traitor.

"Why, yes, my lord."

"Then why is it that you are still single? Why haven't you married yet?"

I couldn't think, or breath. Did he want to marry me? Would he finally take me as I hoped he would for so long?

Finally I answered, "No one reasonable has asked me yet, my lord." Could he hear the pleasure, the desperation, the willingness in my voice?

A smile again was playing at the edge of his lips. "I know the perfect husband for you. He comes from a good family too."

My hopes plumetted right away, everyone knew that Lord Voldemort, did not think of his family as a good one. For though his mother was a witch his father was not.

"Really my lord? May I inquire who this person may be?"

"He is one of the Lestrange sons. Rodolphus Lestrange."

"My lord!" the displeasure had taken control in my voice. This was not what I'd been hoping for. It was true Rodolphus was very handsome, and he came from a powerful pureblood family, but he was nothing compared to the dark lord before me.

"Bellatirx this is my wish for you and Rodolphus Lestrange to marry and unite your noble families. Will you fight me on this?"

"No my lord," there was nothing but defeat in my voice this time. "But what about Lestrange? What has he said on this matter?" a little flicker of hope started to flare.

"I have not asked him yet," the hope flared bigger," but I'm sure thet he'll agree to this." My flicker of hope disappeared at that. Of course Lestrange would agree, he would do anything to please our lord.

"Your wish is my command, my lord."

"Oh do cheer up Bella, besides as I know Rodolphus will agree I also believe he wouldn't mind letting me have you a few nights."

He dismissed me at that.

{back to present}

I ground my teeth, Lestrange had said yes and today we had to make it public. People were going to be surprised, they knew that we had just started dating. We had picked the date for three months from now. I knew my family would be proud after all he did come from a-

"Bella my dear." His very voice interrupted me. Rodolphus Lestrange.

Of course him not giving me any fair warning that he was there gave me the excuse to turn and jump at him. I knocked him to the floor, my knife at his throat. I laughed, excited and happy.

"Now… now Rod you should know better then to sneak up on me. I thought you would have learned that from last time."

I stroked the scar he now had on his face. He had snuck up on me to come and speak about our wedding when he had recieved that one.

"I'm sorry…. I mean Bellatrix you get off me right now!"

He'd also learned to use a firm hand with me, as I hated being treated like a weak little girl. I pretended to think about it. I ran my knife down his shirt.

"No. I think I'd rather like to stay right where I am."

I loved teasing him, I knew he wanted it and he hated me for teasing him but he opened himself up for it. I ran my knife up his shirt and this time it cut through the fabric.

"Now look what you've done Bella! That was my best shirt. I wear it just…."

I got tired of listening to him talk. I kissed him which of course made him stop as his mouth was now occupied by doing other things. The kiss started to grow more and more passionate. Maybe this time I wouldn't tease him, maybe I'd give in this time.

'Ha! you never give in. You'd rather die.' that little voice in the back of my head really got annoying sometimes. I got up and walked back over to the window that I had been looking out of.

"Aww. Now Bella I believe we've talked about this. Your such a tease sometimes, I swear."

I could hear the pain in his voice at being rejected, again and I couldn't help but laugh. I loved playing games and this was going to be so much fun.

"Oh yes, I remember you hate being teased." I walked up to him. "You want it and you want it bad, you want it now."

He gasped, no one thinks I ever pay attention but really I see and hear everything. No one can slip one pass me.

"Bella my love I want you. I want you now pl-"

I kissed him again, then pulled away and went to stand by the window again.

"You have me. Yet you cannot hold on to me. How can you want me when you can't even hold on to me?"

I hadn't heard him walk up behind me but he was there with his arms around my waist.

"I can hold on to you, Bella. And you know I can, I'm the only person who can hold onto you. Bella, please. I want you. I need you. I wanna peel all your cloths off, kissing every inch of your beautiful body, then take mine off lay you down and…. but I won't do anything until you are ready."

He'd never come straight out and said it that way. I was impressed, no one had the nerve to talk to me the way this man did. And to be truthful I liked it.

"Wow… now… I need you in bed with me… right now."

I started kissing him again, passonitly. He moved as we kissed, moving us. Nothing else was real just him, there was only him. His kisses were sweet but aggressive and I loved it. For once he was aggressive with more than his words. He knew exactly what he wanted and exactly how to get it.

My hands twisted with his hair as his hand went into my pants. The button popped but I didn't care. I went willingly and it felt nothing like defeat. His other hand made fast work of my shirt and bra. I started working at his pants when I remembered my wand and used that to vanish our clothes. We fell again and this time he was on top of me. I was growing bored of kissing him, so I slowly made my way down to where his hard cock stood at attention. He gasped when I started sucking, I loved how I could still surpirise him. He wouldn't hold still though. It presented a lovely challenge.

He pulled me back up to kiss me again. I could feel his whole body pressed against mine. I let me hands slip down his arms to his lower back and then to his cock. I strocked it and loved the noises that he made. He's mouth had moved down to my throat and keep going down until he got to my breasts. He started sucking my nipple and I could feel him shaking form his silent laughter at my gasp. My legs were wrapped aroung his waist, my hands still around his hard cock. I had never felt like this before, I was happy for a change and didn't feel the need to bring anyone pain. I pulled his mouth back to mine and puilled myself closer to him. Then my hands were in his hair again and he was inside me.

He started at the knock at my bedroom door, but no one would enter unless I gave them permission.

"Who is there? And what is your business?" I hissed.

"Now… now is that anyway tot talk to your little sister."

I growled. "What do you…"

"I have something I need to talk to you about." She keep talking as if I hadn't said a thing.

"Fine come in." I held Rod on the bed knowing he'd be embarrassed because our engagement had not yet been announced.

Cissy was surprised to see us together and she blushed.

"Oh! I'm sorry I'll came back at a better time."

"No, I'll be busy later come in and start talking." She hurried to the chair next to my bed.

"Bella it's so terrible. I can't get married until you do and I must get married soon for now me and Lucius are expecting a child. Oh Bella please please help me."

I laughed and looked at my sister and laughed harder still before answering."Wait until tonight sister for tonight at dinner I have news to share with the whole family."

I dismissed her and she left fast. She had brought up worries of my own, because I too was expecting a child, but not with the man who lay next to me now.

Dinner came to quickly for my taste and I couldn't put it off any longer I had to tell my family.

"Bella, do you have anything you wish to share with us?"

I had always been viscious but it seemed I let up a little.  
"Well. Mother," I hissed. " I would like to announce my engagement."

Their shocked faces hurt and they keep looking back and forth between me and Rod. I had made him stay and he now had a long angry cut on his shoulder for trying to leave me to telll my parents all alone.

"Oh. Congratulations bella. I'm so happy for you." Cissy was excited because that meant she could mary soon too. I ignored her and contuned.

"Yes Rod and I are engaged and we plan for our wedding to be in three months. That's all."

Everyone still shocked sat down to eat in silence.

My wedding day had come up fast and I was three months pregagant, Rodolphus believed it's his as did everyone else. The real father was excited to be a dad but was trying to figure out how this was going to work. I hadn't expected this day to come up so fast. The end of the school year meant my whole family would be there. I didn't help in any of the planning except I insisted that my dress should be black. That day passed in a blur and I'm happy about that. This was my last day as Bellatrix Black, tomorrow I would be Bellatrix Lestrange. In the last three months Rod had grown on me and I liked to think I might love him.

Before I knew it the day had come to an end. It was pitch black outside and there was only me and Rod left.

"Come on Bella let's go."

I followed Rod confused as to what he was talking about. I had spent my day thinking about the baby in my stomach. My lord hadtold me I could name it whatever I wanted as long as it had something to do with him. I promised if it was a boy I'd name it Tom and if it was a girl… well I hadn't quite figured that out but that's what I was working on today. I liked the name Anne for a girl though.

A month passed before I returned home again and I only came back for my sister's wedding. She was now four months pregnant-just like me- and getting bigger. Rod made me go but really I couldn't have cared. Cissy's wedding day didn't pass in as much of a blur as mine did but it passed fast enough, and then it was late enough to leave. I had Rod take me back to his place where we'd stayed since our wedding.

I screamed. The baby was coming and everyone was still in shock from lord Voldemort showing up. It was too much already. I'd been in labor for an hour now. I had no clue how long it would last. I screamed again as another contraction started.

"Relax, Bella. You need to calm down. You being all worried won't help a thing." The dark lord said and then whispered just in my ear so no one could hear. "The best thing for our child is for you to relax dear."

I tried and found that it got easier but everything started to fade too. I let the blackness come up and cover everything.

I had no clue how long I was out when I finaily woke up. But I woke to a crowd of witches and wizards standing over me, looking worriedly down at me. I sat up.

"What are you all looking at?" I looked around the faces to the outside and saw that it was dark. But what bothered me the most was that one person was missing.

"Where's Rodulphus?"

No one answered for a while. They just stood there staring at me until Lord Voldemort walked in and they all left.

"Good I'm glad your awake. You've been asleep for some time. Rodulphus is out on a mission for me. He should be back in a little. How do you feel?"

"Is it a boy or a girl?" I had to know nothing else mattered besides my baby. "Is it okay?"

"Everything is fine. She's just fine asleep in the other room." He smiled.

"She? We have a girl?"

He nodded.

Rodulphus and his small group of Deatheaters hurried down the dark alley way. The aurors right on their tails. There were too many muggles around for them to just disappear out in the open. Rodulphus could hear them getting closer and there was no place to run, they would have to turn and fight.

"Get prepared. We'll have to fight back."

Turning around Rodulphus came face to face with a group of three or four aurors, smiling to himself he prepared to fight. Rodulphus ended up facing off with Kingsley Shacklebolt, one of the Ministry's finest aurosr and only just out of Hogwarts. Evenly matched, they faught. The rest of his group were already starting to fall back but Rodulphus refused to move

.

"Rodulphus!" Someone called from behind him and as he turned to look someone yelled "Advada Kedavra."

The spell hit him square in the chest, the green flash so bright it could be seen across the entire battlefield. The death eaters disapparated as the auror's were distracted by Rodulphus' death.

The group appeared outside the door of the room where Bellatrix lay. Quietly knocking not knowing rather she had awaken yet or not.

"Rodulphus is that you?"

The room was dark and Bellatrix couldn't see who stepped in. "I'm sorry Bella, but Rodulphus has been killed by an auror. Kingsley Shacklebolt. They were expecting us, my lord."

Backing away as quietly and as quickly as he could, the man left.

"I want to see our daughter."

I tried to get up but a hand held me down. "I'll have her brought to you."

He quietly left the room and was back in just a few minutes carrying something in his arms. "Here you are."

I took the little thing into my arms. She was beautiful; she had big blue eyes and what looked like blonde hair.

"Hi there little one."

"What are you going to name her?"

"Her name will be Anne Bellatrix Riddle. A name of both her parents along with her own."


End file.
